


Something of A Treasure

by Xoxo_Sadie21



Category: The Children Act
Genre: F/M, i love it, it broke my heart though lol, it's really bittersweet, y'all should watch this movie if ya haven't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 23:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17517614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xoxo_Sadie21/pseuds/Xoxo_Sadie21





	Something of A Treasure

And there he was, standing just on the other side of your door. The rain had become a heavy downpour, and the longer you stood there, staring at him with wide eyes and an open mouth, the more you began to question what his motives were for doing such a drastic thing. Strands of his dark hair stuck to his damp forehead as he watched you with that wide eyed and hopeful expression. He looked like a lost puppy. 

Had he just walked to see you… in the  _storm_? 

“A-Adam? What– what are you doing here?” Your eyes took in his drenched form, from head to toe, the boy was absolutely insane to walk through such weathers. And all for what? To get to you. 

A smile, so big and dopey, stretched across his lips slowly. Hearing your voice sent his heart into overdrive and chills to erupt all over his arms. He laughed and it was breathless, the one you always loved hearing– the one that made your body feel light. 

“Adam?” 

“I’m in love with you!” He shouted over the rain, his smile widening at every twitch of muscle covering your face. The subtle quirk of your lips was something of a treasure, and he wanted to cherish this side of you, forever if he could. 

You exhaled, a cold trail of air following after the body-wracking shudder that infiltrated you. His words had an almost biblical effect on you, something that could never be forgotten, something that was already slowly entering your bloodstream and infecting you, your thoughts, taking control of your limbs, the words that wanted to be set free, the reason to keep your heart beating. 

Your heart was never truly yours, it was always his to hold. 

You sucked on your bottom lip and stepped out onto your patio. Almost instantly, the rain fell down on you and covered you whole and now suddenly Adam wasn’t the only one looking like a puppy. 

“You mean that?” 

“I do.” His eyes searched yours, trying to find some sort of semblance of a lie, but he found none. There was truth. He could feel it, he could feel the buildup of your love for him, of the unadulterated yearning you harbored for him. It was obvious, and it was amplifying with every millisecond, with every draw of breath, every flicker of your irises. He could see it blooming across your features like a beautiful daisy. 

“Did you walk in the storm just to come see me?” 

“I did.” 

A giddy feeling blossomed to life in the pit of your stomach, and your face became hot. Nothing could break the lovesickness you felt for him in this moment. You fidgeted with your hands and glanced down at the ground, thick droplets of rain slid down your head, catching at the ends of your hair and collecting in the curve of your bottom lip. 

He stepped forward, hands reaching to brush the very tips of his fingers across your shoulder where your hair had stood up from the sheer contact of his skin on yours mixed in with the cold. With his thumb and index fingers, he lifted your chin up and let his eyes flicker from your eyes to your lips. They looked so kissable, so plump, and he was sure that they would fit perfectly pressed against his. He wanted to taste you in the most innocent ways possible, starting with your lips. 

You waited anxiously, your fingers still fidgety and your heart still plummeting in a downward spiral. “Kiss me.” 

And he obliged wholeheartedly and lured you in with his fingers arched over your chin, urging you with delicate touches. With a tenderness you have never known, he kissed you without mercy, as if you held the last of his oxygen. He kissed with every fiber of his being while maintaining this unquestionably soft demeanor towards you. 

You tugged on his lower lip and a guttural sound crawled up his throat, but it was enough to initiate his tongue to mingle with yours. His breathing became labored and when you pulled him against you it became more noticeable and heavier and all he could think to do in this moment is meld you into him, to hold you so incredibly close that you would never be able to let go. But he kept a safe distance and made sure not to hold you too tight because you were precious to him, you were just a small, something valuable and priceless and he realized that he could never let you go again. 

He messed up when he pushed you away, he was realizing that now. During that moment, he didn’t really know just how much you were hurting, but now he knew. He knew that if he were to let you go again, he would only feel as something was being taken away from him, and it would start out as a choking sort of suffocating feeling. Something harsh and indescribable, something worse than how the cancer made him feel. 

The pain would be unbearable. 

But now. Now the pain was slowly fading away, and all he could feel was you. 

He backed you into the doorframe, careful not to hurt you. His hands had moved onto more intimate places such as underneath your shirt. He pawed at your sides gently, his cold hands causing your breaths to come out more sporadic. Arousal consumed you within minutes of his hands just touching your bare, damp skin and nothing could take that from you. 

“Can I come in?” He croaked, pulling back only slightly to gauge your reaction. 

You kissed him once more with swollen lips, and suddenly that was enough for him. 

 


End file.
